1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to measuring tapes. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a recoilable measuring tape which combines a light for reading in the dark, a magnetized foot portion for magnetically maintaining apparatus on the steel beam or the like, a retractable chalk line and a flexing member for attachment to the belt of the carrier.
2. General Background
In the construction industry, particularly for carpenters or the like, one of the most important instruments utilized in the construction of buildings and other structures is the metal measuring tape which is recoilable into a container. This type of measuring tape is relatively well known in the art, and is used by any and all fields of construction. However, some of the problems encountered with the use of the present type of measuring tape which is normally a metal flexible band recoilable into a container, is the fact that often times the apparatus is difficult to place when not in use in view of the fact that it seldome fits in one's pocket. Also, and more importantly, is that during use, some of the problems encountered are the fact that the tape must be read in darkened areas such as attics or beneath raised foundations, or when used in a higher elevation, for example on metal beams in construction of buildings, the apparatus, if not placed in a secure position, can be lost and dropped to the ground.
Several patents have been issued which address metal recoilable tape measures, with additional features, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,487, issued to Miller entitiled "Measuring Rule" teaches the use of a self-retracting flexible steel tape measuring rule which has as one of its features a housing for an illuminating source, such as a light, for illuminating the indicia of the measuring tape when the tape is withdrawn from the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,538, issued to Leone, entitled "Illuminated Measuring Device", relates to a measuring tape and means for illuminating the tape. There is also included a switch for powering the light source.
British Pat. No. 1,194,558 entitled "Illuminated Tape Measure" also claims a tape measure having a lighting source contained within the housing. The measuring instrument has a flexible tape coiled into a roll in the casing which is withdrawable from an outlet on the side of the casing, a window in the casing for viewing the graduations on the outermost turn of the roll, and a light source for lighting the window, the light source being powered by a battery means in the casing.
French Pat. No. 1,446,379 relates to a tape measure with a light source for indicating the graduations on the tape. Like the previous patents, this particular patent also shows a bulb powered by a battery for illuminating the tape during use.
French Pat. No. 1,473,242, although it does not indicate the use of a light source in combination with a coiled measuring tape, does illustrate the use of a magnet for use in combination with a measuring tape. This magnet is placed on the base of the tape for fixing the tape onto a metal object while being measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,668, issued to Ohrtmann, entitled "Steel Tape Measure"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,311, issued to Armbruster, entitled "Measuring Instrument"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,354,853, issued to Dobbs, entitled "Flashlight Holder" are patents which do illustrate a measuring apparatus with lighting means.